Emotion Potion
by ichigochii
Summary: Nonoko brought a potion over at Mikan. However because of a mix up something will happen...
1. Unexpected Visitor

Hi guys! This is my very first fanfiction! Flames and Comments accepted, but please don't be too harsh :) Thanks for reading and please continue on with the story.

Oh and Gakuen Alice rightfully belongs to Higuchi Tachibana

Title: Emotion Potion

* * *

"Hey Mikan- chan." Nonoko sang cheerfully."I brought a potion here for you."

"Thanks a lot Nonoko- chan!" Our favorite Mikan said excitedly.

"Your welcome and I got to get going to give these other potions! Bye Mikan- chan!" Nonoko replied with a wave.

"Wait, but what does this do Nonoko- chan?"

"It has healing abilities!"

"Okay thanks Nonoko- chan."

Mikan placed the gift on her countertop. Hmmm I wonder what to do. "Oh, I'll just make some iced tea."

She brought out the essential ingredients. Sugar, tea powder and water. She dumped one teaspoon of tea powder and half a teaspoon of sugar in the glass of water. (This is not a real recipe guys, sorry.)

She sat down in front of her plasma HD television. (My dear readers Mikan is already a three star so Yay!)

She reached for her TV tray and set her meal and iced tea on top. She watched her favorite drama, while happily spooning her meal and gulping her iced tea. Mikan headed for the kitchen to place her plate and glass.

~Somewhere~

"Oh darn, these bullet wounds hurt a lot. I wonder where I could stay at."

~Mikan's place~

_Mikan POV_

"Wow that was a nice meal! I wonder what to do now." Mikan thought.  
She sat on her elegant couch and grabbed a nearby book  
Just then the doorbell rang. I scurried over to the door and was surprised to see-

* * *

This is just a little prologue guys. Hehe cliffhanger. Please review if you want me to go on. (only if you want to.)


	2. Catastrophe!

Hi this is the second chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

_FLASHBACK:_

_"Wow that was a nice meal! I wonder what to do now." Mikan thought. She sat on her elegant couch and grabbed a nearby book. Just then the doorbell rang. I scurried over to the door and was surprised to see-_

Mikan POV

"Natsume?!" I screamed. "Uh-oh he's not moving. What should I do?" Mikan was panicking with every passing second.

Normal POV

Mikan brought Natsume in her bedroom and managed to carry him on the bed. She went to her bathroom and searched for her first aid kit. She carefully and gently nursed his wounds and headed to the kitchen to make him tea. Then she remembered about the healing potion Nonoko gave her. She seized the liquid and decided to pour it in the drink.

Natsume POV

"Huh? Where am I? Oh right I ended up in the girl's dorm, but I hope it's not one of those lunatic fan girls. That would be too troublesome." He shrugged.

Normal POV

Mikan came back from the kitchen and saw Natsume awake.

"Oh I see you've woken up! I'm so glad! For a second there I thought you were a goner." Mikan sighed with relief.

"Oh it's you polka."

"Mou Natsume, that's not a proper way to treat somebody who took care of you! I thought we got over that name- calling thing?!"

"Tch. Whatever." Natsume replied.

"Hey don't whatever me! Hmph. Anyways drink this." Mikan ordered.

"Why should I? You probably drugged it or something." Natsume said with sarcasm.

"Because it will make you feel better, just drink it for crying out loud!!"

"Fine, if it will make you shut your mouth I will."

Natsume snatched the glass from Mikan and chugged it down. Just then Natsume started to feel dizzy and fell back with a loud thud on the bed.

* * *

How's that for chapter 2? Was it good, bad, okay? Please Review.


	3. The result

_Natsume snatched the glass from Mikan and chugged it down. Just then Natsume started to feel dizzy and fell back on the bed._

_Mikan POV_

"Natsume?!" I screamed an ear- piercing scream. "N- Natsume are you okay?" Mikan was stuttering in between breaths. She shook him and was all in vain when she failed to wake him up. She bawled quietly and decided to go over to Hotaru.

~Hotaru's lab~

_Hotaru POV_

I was working on my latest invention that is sure to make tons of money. My train of thoughts were cut short because of a booming rasping at my door. I opened the door and found none other than the baka.

"What do you want? Don't you know I'm working?" I scolded her.

"H- Hotaru… Natsume is not moving" She said in between sobs.

"What did you do baka?"

"Nothing, it's because he was covered in wounds so I gave him a healing potion." Mikan explained.

"Just wait for him to wake up, it's probably just a side effect."

"Thanks Hotaru."

"For wasting my time and giving you advice, you need to pay me 50 rabbits." I said while showing her my palm.

"Hotaru!! Fine I'll pay tomorrow." She walked off to her bedroom.

~Mikan's bedroom~

_Normal POV_

She unlocked her door and ambled in. She peeked in and saw that Natsume was still fast asleep on her bed. Feeling sleepy herself, she clutched a chair and set it beside her bed. She placed her head between her folded arms and dozed off.

---------------2 hours later---------------

Mikan woke up rubbing her eyes cutely. A few seconds later, Natsume also woke up.

He opened his dazzling cardinal colored eyes slowly. (A/N: Cardinal means the same as crimson, but I feel that its overused so I used another objective.) He propped himself up on the bed and locked his gaze wih Mikan's angelic Hazel irises. He crawled over to her. Feeling uncomfortable, Mikan backed away a bit from Natsume.

"Err what are you doing?" Mikan asked, clueless.

Natsume went nearer and cupped her chin. Their faces were inches apart. Then he tilted his head and laid his lips on hers. Mikan's eyes broadened at the sudden action. Natsume penetrated the contact. Mikan was just there sitting lifelessly, but she responded a few seconds later. After two minutes, he pulled away from a very shocked Mikan. They both heaved for oxygen. Natsume stood up and walked over the window and faintly whispered an "I love you." Then he hopped out.

Mikan sat there, dazed. After several minutes, she regained her composure and brought her hands up to her lip. It was still tingling and she blushed with a tinge of red.

_Natsume POV_

"Why the heck did I do that? It was like my body moved on its own. It did feel wonderful though." He smiled inside.

~Back to Mikan~

She dressed in her sleepwear and laid down on the mattress, still lingering with the alluring scent of Natsume. She inhaled the scent he left behind. She laid there thinking of the event that just occurred and wondered what caused him to act that way. She couldn't wait for tomorrow.

~Nonoko's lab~

A random girl came stomping in.

"Hey Nonoko your potion failed!" Shouted the random girl. "He didn't even show any kind of affection towards me!!!"

"It should have worked. I mixed it correctly." Nonoko said, puzzled.

"Whatever, just make me another one. It better work or else!" The girl had a murderous aura around her.

"O-okay please pick it up tomorrow."

The girl exits the lab. Nonoko ponders for a moment and picks up the potion.

Her eyes enlarged. "Healing potion?! So that means I gave Mikan the-" Nonoko didn't get to finish her sentence because she fainted.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Nonoko picks up the potion. Her eyes enlarged. "Healing potion?! So that means I gave Mikan the- Nonoko didn't get to finish her sentence because she fainted._

---------------Next Day at School---------------

A very cheerfull and bubbly Mikan barged in.

"Ohayou minna san!!" Mikan shouted rather loudly.

She walked over to Natsume. She greeted Ruka- pyon and Natsume.

She sat reluctantly next to him, still at unease from last night. She turned to look outside the window. Mikan admired the beautiful scenery of swaying trees, chirping birds and blooming flowers.

Natsume removed his manga. Then the weirdest thing happened. He grabbed Mikan by the shoulder and spun her around to face him. He suddenly kissed her again! The worst part was that it was in front of everybody! Boys were wolf whistling, fan girls either fainted, disagreed or glared daggers at our beloved brunette. This included Sumire, who grabbed Koko's handkerchief and started chewing and tearing on it. (A/N: Eh creepy… How could she do that to an innocent little cloth??)

Natsume pulled away and marched out of the classroom, followed by Ruka holding his bunny. Everybody was still dumbstruck. Nonoko walked over to Mikan after several attempts to come back to her senses.

"Gomen Mikan- chan, I gave you a love potion instead of a healing potion." Nonoko apologized while bowing.

"It's okay Nonoko- chan, I know you didn't mean to. Please stop bowing your head." Mikan smiled.

"Thanks Mikan- chan, but can I ask you something though?"

"Sure"

"When did you give the potion to him?"

"Ummm last night…"

Nonoko murmured softly to herself. "That's strange."

"Why Nonoko- chan?"

"The potion should have worn off about an hour ago." Nonoko pointed out.

"Eh?! So he did that on his own free will?" Mikan asked with an utterly confused and shocked tone in her voice.

~Sakura Tree~

Meanwhile, Natsume had a tiny touch of scarlet creeping up his cheeks. (A/N: The same reaction Mikan also haves right now.) He also has a wide smile encrypted upon his lavish face.

* * *

Did you guys like it? Sorry if it was short waah its my first story so please bear with me :) Thank u for reading

hugs and kissed -Trishasan


End file.
